


[Podfic] The Fuckmachine (1 and 2)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Community: pod_aware, Fucking Machines, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lolafeist's stories read aloud:</p><p>"Arthur stars in an amateur fuck machine porno. Merlin is a wizard. Except not really."</p><p>"Merlin takes Arthur to his flat to see his fuckmachine collection, and asks Arthur for some help testing out a new handheld model."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fuckmachine (1 and 2)

**Author's Note:**

> These recordings all start out with the words "The Fuckmachine", so be careful of who's standing next to you while you're downloading and such. Sound quality gets better after the first minute or so.
> 
> Made for the "fucking machines" square on my Kink Bingo card and for Pod Aware 2011:
>
>> The relationship between a podficcer and author can be totally hands off, completely collaborative or anything in between. There are a lot of ways podficcers and authors can help each other, check out on [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/5766.html) or [DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/3714.html) for more information.
> 
> To my knowledge these stories have been taken offline but the author's still okay with the podfics being available. If you have other information please let me know. 

[](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/) | 

## The Fuckmachine

  * [Part 1 MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Fuckmachine.mp3) | **Size:** 22.4 MB | **Duration:** 22 min.



## The Fuckmachine 2: Handheld

  * [Part 2 MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Fuckmachine%202%20Handheld.mp3) | **Size:** 14.4 MB | **Duration:** 16 min.



## The Fuckmachine 1 and 2

  * [Parts 1 and 2 MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Fuckmachine%20\(1%20and%202\).mp3) | **Size:** 21.6 MB | **Duration:** 28 min.
  * [Parts 1 and 2 Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Fuckmachine%20\(1%20and%202\).m4b) | **Size:** 18.1 MB | **Duration:** 28 min.

  
---|---


End file.
